


Stare

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Originally Posted on Tumblr, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: He was staring.He knew that. The princess knew that. The other pilots knew that. Raible and Hys knew that. The mice knew that. Hell, maybe even Daibazaal, all the way in the Galra Empire knew that.





	Stare

He was staring.

He knew that. The princess knew that. The other pilots knew that. Raible and Hys knew that. The mice knew that. Hell, maybe even Daibazaal, all the way in the Galra Empire knew that.

Akira couldn’t help himself.

Isamu rarely took off his jacket, even more rarely his sweater. But working under the hot sun of Altea, helping the people rebuild the town and carrying heavy tools and other supplies proved to be enough to convince him to take both off. The white tank top contrasted with his tanned skin, drawing attention to his strong arms and large chest.

And the _arms_.

Watching them move was like watching a masterpiece. Each flex was a missed heartbeat.

“Chief, if you’re not going to help, at least go talk to him.”

Akira jumped a bit, turning to stare at Shorty with wide eyes. The boy smiled cheekily, gesturing to Moody with his head.

Isamu had finally decided to take a small break. The children flocked around him as soon as he leaned in the pile of wood, as they did when they saw one of the pilots resting. One of the girls offered him a bottle of water, which he accepted gladly, and one of the boys must’ve said something not very pleasant, for one of Moody’s brows shot up. He was ready to let some sass come out of his lips.

Sweat rolled down his skin and Chief couldn’t help but stare. And wonder.

Wonder how it would feel to touch his sweaty skin, how it would taste if Akira were to lick it. How it would feel to have that body glued to his own. How it would feel to be the reason of Isamu’s tiredness.

“Chief, you’re just as red as your suit.”

“He’s probably thinking naughty things.”

Tsuyoshi’s gruff voice startled the leader from his not so pure thoughts. The man swallowed dryly, giving the small group of children and the Red Lion’s pilot a last longing gaze, before focusing on the rest of his teammates. Hothead was smirking, eyes shining with pride of being right. Hiroshi was staring at him with that cheeky grin still, enjoying the view of their usually calm and collected leader blushing like a school girl. Fala looked a bit confused and a bit suspicious.

“I have noticed you and Kurogane are quite close…” She commented, searching for something in his eyes. “Are you two together? As, in, romantically?”

“A-Ah… You see…” Chief stammered—he _stammered_ , holy mice—, cheeks burning.

“They’re not, but do they want to!”

“Hothead, lower your voice!” Black Lion’s pilot scolded, glancing at the group at the wood pile. Isamu was still talking with the children, unaware of his leader’s struggles and his friend’s teasing.

“Is that true?”

“Yes, they’re both pinning for each other, you have no idea,” Seido confirmed the princess suspicions, watching Chief’s face turn as red as humanly possible, “But Chief goes back to being a school boy with a crush when he goes near Moody, and Moody already let clear his interest, he’s just waiting for him to take the first step.”

“You know things are serious when even Hothead is able to notice it!”

“Shorty! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“What they mean is that… I’m not sure how to approach the situation.” Kogane had finally regained some of his cool. The cheeks wouldn’t stop being rosy for some time, but at least he didn’t look like a strawberry.

“But if he let it clear he’s interested, all you have to do is do the same, isn’t that right?”

“No way! Chief is a mess every time he approaches Isamu with romantic intentions!”

“True, Shorty,” Tsuyoshi snorted, “At least is amusing to watch.”

Akira refrained from answering, rational enough to know they would only tease him more no matter what his answer was. Instead he followed the princess and stared at Isamu once again.

Thinking about it, the two of them would be a good couple.

Fala, with her sweet personality, would be able to calm down Moody’s fire, while his never-ending confidence and support would boost her own confidence up. They would be good rulers too, fair and kind. Fala would give Isamu charming children, hopefully with their father’s strong determination and their mother’s gentleness. Maybe twins with the princess’ blond hair and the pilot’s dark eyes.

“You two will be a beautiful couple.”

At the altean’s comment, the image in Chief’s head changed. Him and Isamu laying in a couch, his head under the other’s chin, hearts beating together. Akira’s firm and practical soul directing Isamu’s fiery one so it wouldn’t cause destruction and still burn just as brightly. Isamu’s undying devotion helping him each step of the way, his protective nature always having the leader’s back. Maybe they could adopt some of the altean orphans? Akira wanted a bold child and a calm child. To balance each other like their parents balance one another.

Wait.

“ _Will?_ ”

“Eeeeh! Already?” The children’s protests where loud enough for them to hear from where they were standing.

“I am still working, ya little troublemakers!” Isamu’s response made the team laugh a bit.

Moody, as if hearing the chuckles, looked up, gaze locking into Akira’s. They stared at each other for a bit, the air thick with a light but dense feeling, before Isamu smiled—that boyish smile—and winked. Chief froze, blush returning full force.

Kurogane leaves then, ready to help the people build their homes once again before it was too dark. The other pilots stared at their leader, expecting him to leave the daze and go after the other.

He didn’t wake up, so the princess took matters on her own hands.

“Kurogane may need some help, Kogane. You should go after him!” With a gentle push, Fala was able to make the pilot function again.

The leader of the team scrambled to get to his right-hand man, ignoring the giggles of the others. He could deal with them later, first he had to deal with a sweaty body, boyish smile, shining dark eyes and that adorable cocky expression.

How was he supposed not to stare?


End file.
